1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for establishing a wireless connection between such devices without repeating passkey exchange and authentication procedures.
2. Related Art
Computer systems and other types of consumer electronic devices are commonly linked to each other and to peripheral devices using a myriad of different types of cables and connectors. As these devices grow in number and variety, their cables and connectors can often become quite cumbersome to work with. Accordingly, efforts are underway to develop technologies allowing hardware connections to be replaced with wireless ones.
One such technology is the BLUETOOTH technology. BLUETOOTH is the code name for a technology specification for short-range radio links that will allow the many proprietary cables that connect devices to one another to be replaced with short-range radio links.
The BLUETOOTH technology is based on a high-performance, yet low-cost, integrated radio transceiver. For instance, BLUETOOTH transceivers built into both a cellular telephone and a laptop computer system would replace the cables used today to connect a laptop to a cellular telephone. Printers, personal digital assistants (hand-held computer systems and the like), desktop computer systems, fax machines, keyboards, joysticks and virtually any other digital device can be part of a BLUETOOTH system. BLUETOOTH radio technology can also provide a universal bridge to existing data networks and a mechanism to form small private ad hoc groupings of connected devices away from fixed network infrastructures.
The BLUETOOTH technology allows BLUETOOTH devices to “discover” other BLUETOOTH devices that are within range and then connect with those devices, either automatically or at a user's discretion. The Generic Access Profile (GAP) of the known BLUETOOTH specification describes the processes by which BLUETOOTH devices discover and connect with each other.
The BLUETOOTH GAP also describes security aspects that are implemented as part of establishing a connection between devices. Different security levels or modes can be used depending on the security requirements of the requested channel or service. In general, increased security levels include the exchange and authentication of a passkey (or link key) between connecting devices.
To connect with a device using a passkey, first the user initiates the BLUETOOTH discovery process. During the discovery process, discoverable BLUETOOTH devices make their presence known to each other and exchange attributes (e.g., addresses) needed to further the connection process. Also, user-friendly names are exchanged to help a user identify BLUETOOTH devices that are in the environment.
The user can then select a device to connect with and initiate the BLUETOOTH connection process. In those cases in which passkeys are required, a passkey is entered for each of the respective devices, and the passkeys are exchanged. The passkeys are then authenticated, in which case the devices can proceed with an exchange of information or services commensurate with the security level in force.
The prior art is problematic for a number of reasons. First, the users must manually enter the passkeys as part of the connection process, which can reduce the quality of the user experience. Second, the users must wait until the passkey exchange and authentication procedures are completed before the devices can interact. The wait may be inconvenient and perhaps even vexing to users.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and/or method that can be used to streamline the connection process between devices. What is also needed is a system and/or method that can satisfy the above need and that can provide a desired level of security. In addition, what is needed is a system and/or method that can satisfy the above needs and that can be implemented on BLUETOOTH devices (that is, consistent with the standards of the BLUETOOTH specification). The present invention provides these advantages and others not specifically mentioned above.